minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OcelotSlayer/Wiki-Revised MCSM: Episode 1
Episode 1, Part 1 (I decided to just write down the names and not describe people when they are first introduced) Nothing built can last forever, and each legend, no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths... half truths. To put it simply, lies. And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands... the legend of the '''Order of the Stone' endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes... and our world was so fortunate to have, so long ago, five heroes such as these:'' Gabriel the Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, whose machines would spark an era of invention. Magnus the Rogue, who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all. Zachary the Blacksmith, whose mind was as sharp as his tools. And Soren the Architecht - Builder of worlds, and leader of the Order of the Stone. These FIVE friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as FIVE heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend. But, when one story ends, another begins... "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized-zombies, or ten zombie-sized chickens? Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor..." Olivia asked David and Jesse. "I'll take the tiny zombies," David said. "I'd have to go with the giant chickens," Jesse said, practicing combat on her armor stand. "Soo... I have a daylight sensor on the roof... and if I did this correctly, these lights should turn on once it gets dark... I didn't want to leave Reuben with nothing to do while we're at the building competition," Olivia continued. "He's coming with us!" Jesse said immediately. "What?" "Yeah," agreed David. "Of course he is!" "Okay, I'm not saying you shouldn't bring him, it's just... don't you think it's a little odd that you take him everywhere you go?" "He's her wingman. People always wanna talk to the girl with the pig. Right Jesse?" David joked. Jesse stopped paying attention as David and Olivia started to argue about people calling the gang "losers". They then heard a hissing noise. "Um..." "Uh oh." "Yikes." the hissing started to get louder. Then Axel popped out, wearing a creeper head and scaring the living daylights out of David, Olivia, Jesse, and Reuben. "That was awesome! You shoulda seen your fac-" Axel started to say when Reuben headbutted him in the stomach. "Ow... oh great. Now I'm gonna smell like a pig at Endercon..." "Did you bring the fireworks?" Olivia asked. "Of course I did. I even got a surprise for Reuben!" Axel revealed an Ender Dragon costume just the right size for the pig. He squealed with delight as Axel put it on him. "He looks AWESOME!" David shouted as Reuben ran around the room. Axel, Olivia, and David went downstairs and waited for Jesse to get her things. Jesse grabbed a flint-and-steel and shears in case they came in handy, brought her wooden sword, and followed the gang down, carrying Reuben. "Hey, I heard a couple juicy rumors about this year's building competition. Each part cooler than the last. One, the special guest is none other than Gabriel the Warrior him-freaking-self. Two, the winners get to meet him," Axel explained. "Woah!" David exclaimed. After about a minute of discussing it, Jesse thought of something. "Hey, to impress the judges, we need to think outside the box. We don't just build something functional, we build something FUN," she said excitedly. "So we need to build something scary, and I say we build a creeper," Axel suggested. "Why not an enderman? I'm more scared of endermen than creepers," Olivia said. "But have you seen the way spiders move? And just... how creepy they are? We should build a spider!" David argued. "I think David's got the right idea. We're building a spider!" "I guess that's okay," Axel said, accepting defeat. "This is the first time we've decided on something BEFORE getting to the competition!" Olivia said happily. "Well, let's get to it!" Jesse said. They started to get everything they needed. From dyed wool to string to put in item frames, they were ready. As they got to the building competition, David noticed something and growled. "What is it - oh..." Olivia said. "Oh great. There's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues," Axel said. "Well, well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers," Aiden joked. "Great. The fail squad's here," Maya said. "Lukas, get a load of these losers," Gill said. "Let's go guys," Lukas simply said, walking away from the registration booth. "Team name please?" the woman at the booth asked. "We are NOT ready for this..." Axel sighed. "We are... the... Dead Enders!" Jesse said. "Woah! that sounds like a name for pirates!" Axel said. David facepalmed. "Okay... Dead Enders... you are in Booth 5," the announcer said. The gang walked over to their booth and looked at everybody else getting ready. "No way... is that a freakin' beacon? They have a freakin' beacon? Freakin'? BEACON?!" Axel exclaimed. "That's stained glass... they aren't just building a beacon, they're building a RAINBOW beacon!" Olivia said. "Okay, we're doomed." David said. After a little run-in with the Ocelots and the "helper of all" Petra, Jesse and her friends started to build. First they built the fireworks dispenser. Next was the spider. It was enormous and it looked really creepy, glowstone with red stained glass covering it for the eyes. People started to watch from the audience. "What?! They're getting attention? NO!" Aiden started to get mad and punched out a hole with lava in it, lighting Reuben's costume on fire. He started to run into the woods. "NOOOO!!!!" Jesse screamed. The lava started to get to the wool. "Olivia, Axel, stay here and protect the build. David and I will go get Reuben!" She said, panicking. David ran after Jesse into the woods. They called for Reuben multiple times. David found a carrot for him. Jesse looked through tons of grasses, until she finally found him. "Oh there you are! I was so scared!" Jesse gushed and hugged the pig. "We gotta get back, before-" David said, before a low groaning interrupted. "Before that..." It was dark, and the monsters started to come out. "We need to fight!" Jesse told him. "I... may not have actually brought my sword..." David said. Jesse turned to him, sighed exasperatedly, and said, "Then get behind me!" She fought until her sword broke. She got cornered by a spider. "Huh, what are the odds?" David asked. They heard a war cry, and Petra ran in and saved them, killing the spider with her pickaxe. "Follow me!" she said. "Don't you mean, 'Come with me if you want to live!', Petra?" David joked. Petra shot him a death stare as she led them into a cave. Jesse followed reluctantly. Petra then decided to tell them that she was meeting up with this person at Endercon who was going to trade a diamond for a wither skeleton skull she had. "Hey, since that wooden sword of yours got busted-" Petra started. "You're giving me a new one?" Jesse asked curiously. "Better, you both can make your own," Petra said happily. Jesse and David both got cobblestone and wood planks from Petra and made stone swords. After Jesse and David agreed to help Petra with the trade, they headed out for Endercon. On a bridge, Jesse saw the glow of the spider's eyes from their build. "Yes! We finally won!!" David exclaimed. "HA! Take that, Ocelots!" Jesse said. Petra looked curious. "You know, Lukas isn't all that bad, even if he can be arrogant at times... I think you should you know, talk to him when you see him at Endercon," she said. "Well, what do you think, David?" Jesse asked. "I mean, as long as I don't have to talk to Aiden too, I'm fine with it," he said. Suddenly, monsters blocked their two paths off the bridge. "Oh no!" Jesse said. "What do we do?! Do we fight, or do we jump?" David panicked. "Jesse?" "We jump!" said Jesse, frightened. The four of them jumped off the bridge and landed into the water, Petra and Reuben landing foot-first, David landing head-first, and Jesse belly-flopped, which hurt her. They swimmed back to Endercon, where Axel and Olivia were waiting. "Reuben! You're okay!" Olivia said happily. "Petra, what are you doing here?" Axel asked. "Oh yeah, the three of us are super close now!" Jesse said. Petra and David facepalmed. "Well, we'd better go and, well, Petra knows what I'm talking about," David said. Olivia and Axel looked confused as Jesse, David, and Reuben followed Petra into an alley. "Hm.. he's not here..." Petra said, holding the wither skeleton skull tightly in her hand. "I'm here, don't worry!" "Ivor! There you are!" Petra said. "Oh... I didn't know you were bringing company..." Ivor said. Petra looked behind her and sighed. "Well, here's your with skull, now where's my diamond?" Petra demanded. "In the chest. Go on, take it," Ivor said. The four looked into the chest, but there wasn't a diamond. "URGH! This is Lapis!" Petra said angrily. I worked for about 3 hours on this. It was really hard work, and I hope you guys liked it. I'll be writing the next one very soon! Category:Blog posts